Lily's Secret
by silverdove0
Summary: Lily Evans-Potter was known for her kindness and love. No one would have ever guessed she dappled in the Dark Arts. She went to a level of evil, though not for evil reasons. The truth behind Lily's past, present and future life is finally revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Lily Evans was known for her kindness. For seeing all the good in people, and nothing else. The truth about Lily, however will be heartbreaking to those who loved Lily so, to read this revealing story on the truth of her life.

Lily Evans loved her little muggle sister, Petunia (Also known as Toony). They did everything together, up until a boy by the name of Severus Snape met her and told her of her true identity: that of a witch. Toony didn't like Snape and, when Lily left for Hogwarts, began to loath her. Severus, however, didn't think Lily should be particularly sad that her younger sister thought she was a freak. As they started their years at the school, Severus became friends with Mulsiber and Avery, two kids that enjoyed tampering with the Dark Arts. Lily thought it unwise to be friends with such evil, and she expressed that with her best friend. When this did not seem to have any effect on him, however she took a different approach and set out to confront the two culprits who seemed to have turned Severus to the Dark Arts. She approached them during a break, on a beach of the Black Lake, not visible to anyone by the castle.

"You stay away from him," she spat at the two boys. They sniggered at her.

"We don't do anything to your adorid 'Sev'," they said. "He's doing everything on his own behalf. You want him away from us, tell him, not us."

"I did," she snapped. "But he won't listen! So if you don't keep away..."

"What are you going to do about it, Mudblood?" They cackled. "Oh, please don't preform a Jelly-legs jinx on us," they said sarcastically. "Oh, no! Anything but a Stunning spell!"

Lily drew her wand and pointed it at Avery's face.

"You don't stop filling Sev's head with Dark stuff," she hissed. "I'll hurt you so badly that every Healer in St. Mungos put together won't heal you."

Cross-eyed, Avery nodded quickly. But, the moment she lowered her wand Avery's hand flew up an he said "Avada-Kadavra". Green light shot from the tip of his wand and missed Lily by inches. She fell to the ground with fear and started shaking uncontrollably. The two boys glanced at each other and a nasty grin stretched along their evil faces.

"You know, Evans," they said. "We can show you how to keep you from never dying."

She did not answer. She only continued to stare blankly ahead of her.

"You could live forever," Avery hissed. "At a very small price."

"That's impossible," she croaked back, still looking blankly at the lake.

"No it's not," they said. "Come with us, we'll show you."

Lily considered for a second, but stood up.

_Just curious_, she thought. _I doubt it's true..._

They led her to the library and into the restricted section. They pulled out a book that looked so old, it was thousands of years old. The binding was almost off and it was brown and dust. They dropped it onto a table. In very faint letters, the cover read _Magick Moste Evile. _They flipped through the pages until about half way through it. The chapter name was _Horcruxes_.


	2. Chapter 2

She read it. She read it as thoroughly as any of her school books. The chapter explained what these things were, how to make one an how to destroy one. Lily did not want to kill anybody, though. She did not want to rip her soul, and she could not have the excuse that Avery and Mulciber were lying. It was right there, in front of her. All the facts of and about Horcruxes. They were real. You could make one. It said right there how. And If you were to die... you wouldn't, really. Only your body would be gone. Part of your soul would be alright. Intact. And you could make a body for yourself. It said how to do that, too.

Lily slammed the book shut. She had had enough. She didn't want to be sucked into something so dark... so evil. She swept from the library without saying a word or sparing a glance to either of the boys. The next month, she tried not to think about _Magick Moste Evile._ But she couldn't help it swimming in the back of her mind. She would find herself trying so hard to concentrate on her caldron full of potion, but forgetting to add pomegranate juice, her mind filled with the words from the book.

"Ah, Miss Evans." Professor Slughorn peered down into her bubling liquid. It was black when it should've been peach. "Are you feeling alright. I've been noticing you seem a bit peaky. Pale and unfocused. Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, sir," she said quickly. "I'm just a bit... preoccupied."

In her seventh year, Lily started dating James Potter. A boy who, in his earlier years, seemed a bit egocentric. But he changed a lot. He was brave, funny, and had fallen for Lily ever since he mounted the Hogwarts Express for the first time. This, along with time, made her forget about the idea of Horcruxes. Lily and James left Hogwarts together and married a year later. Everyone thought they were the perfect match. But, darkness was on the horizon. Lord Voldemort was gaining power and started trying to dominate the world. The Potters joined the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society the great wizard, Albus Dumbledore, started to fight Voldemort.

Lily was scared. For her life and her husband's, but she couldn't tell him about Horcruxes. He may have been a bully to Snape in his years at Hogwarts, but above all, James always loathed the Dark Arts. So, she did it herself. She killed a muggle on the streets of London. She hated to do it more than she hated Avery and Mulciber. She put her soul in a petal. A petal of a charmed lily. She traveled to Hogwarts and placed it on the surface of a fishbowl fill with water in Horace Slughorn's office, her favorite teacher. She knew he would keep it safe.

As Slughorn entered his office, he saw the petal drift down into the water and transform into a little goldfish. He knew who put it there and he cared for it for a year.

Years later, Lily had a baby. Harry James Potter was an adorable baby boy with his mother's eyes. When they learned Voldemort was after Harry, they went into hiding, but only after Dumbledore told Lily, and only Lily, who had warned them.

"Albus," Lily asked when they were alone. "How do you know this?"

"A Death Eater told me," he said.

"A Death Eater?" she asked, confused. "Who? And why?"

"Severus Snape," he said. "Do you know what his patronus takes a form of?"

Lily shook her head.

"The same yours does."

When she left Dumbledore's office, her eyes were sparkling with tears for her first friend, Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, you know what happens next. They went into hiding and put their trust into the wrong person. But when Lily threw herself in front of Voldemort, she knew she wouldn't die and even if she could, she would've given her whole soul to keep her only son safe. But, as it were, her boy was saved by what we all know now, was her love. But she did not die. Her body fell to the ground, lifeless, but her soul was awakened in the fish in Slughorn's office. The fish that was now her, was turned back into the petal and it flew out the window into the Black Lake, where she turned back into a fish. She lived there all this time, until someone found her.

A girl was reading a book as she stood, bare-footed in the cool water. Her name was Angelica. She was pretty and smart and knew everything there was to know, just like Lily did, even about the dark things. She wasn't an evil girl, no, of course not. But, she did want to know everything. She took no sides, she just learned. This was shortly after the second War of the Dark Lord ended, only a few years after, in fact. Angel had her nose stuck in "Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them". It was her fifth year and her O.W.L.s were coming up soon. Most of her fellow students were stressed about it, though she wasn't really. She had a rare gift of photographic memory. Not your normal person with good memory, but a magical gift of this. If she needed to know the answer to a question, she'd just have to close her eyes and remember where she read it and look down the page in her mind for the answer. No one knew of her gift, though. She was orphaned at a young age and lived with a witch and wizard who cared for her. Though she did not love them, she enjoyed their hospitality but never trusted them enough to tell them everything.

Angel looked over her book and saw the fish in the water. It looked a bit unnatural, swimming around in circles. It was very bright, so wasn't that hard to miss if you were gazing into the water.

"You are pretty, aren't you?" she murmered to it. It stopped as if she heard and comprehended the words. "You don't act like the average goldfish, though, do you?" The fish wagged it's tale. "You can understand me?" she asked in wonder. Lily wagged her back fin again. "Can you talk?" Lily's fins seemed to droop and her scales darken. "Are you human?" Lily indicated "yes" again. "Transfigured?" the fish sulked a moment. "Well, we'll get you sorted out. I'll find out where your from and how you got into this state.

Angel whipped out her 14 inch Black Cherry with phoenix feather core--wand and waved it. A glass bowl melted into existence and fell onto the lake surface. Angel dipped it into the water and the fish swam in. Angel carried the bowl up the her common room-- she was in Ravenclaw. No one much liked her. She was very quiet and some people though she was odd, so no one asked what she was doing with a goldfish.

The whole afternoon, Angel asked Lily "yes" and "no" questions. She found out, after four or five hours of interrogating her, that her name was Lily and she was the mother to Harry Potter, the famous boy who defeated the Dark Lord. However, it took a few days for Angel to figure out that Lily could channel her memories through Angel by a single touch, scales to skin. Though she took no sides on the matter of the Dark Arts, and she knew many dark things, Angel did not know what a horcrux was. Lily showed her what she read, but she could not see how to make a horcrux into a person again. She studied hard and sat in the library for hours, with the fish next to her, but nowhere in the library she could find the word, exept a book that was called, "Secrets of the Darkest Art." Someone had spilled a potion onto it's cover, so it was not completely disernable, but all it said was that it was too dark to mention in the book. Angel could not find a reason to put it in the book at all, if it would just say they weren't going to say anything about it. No books in the school had evil of this magnitude.


End file.
